Mundo subterrâneo
by Dani Bananinha
Summary: Após a fadiga batalha pelo domínio do País das Maravilhas, Alice recebeu uma dose do sangue draconiano que a faria retornar para casa. Porém, por conta de uma "artimanha" da Rainha o suco não fez efeito. Estaria presa no Mundo das Maravilhas para sempre?
1. Epílogo

**N E W W O N D E R L A N D**

_Baseado em "Alice in wonderland"_

_"- Você é louco. Louquinho. - Alice segurou sua face com as mãos, e sorriu: - Mas saiba que todas as pessoas boas não um pouco loucas."__  
><em>

_**EPÍLOGO- **_  
>Entre o suor e a ferocidade da batalha, O chapeleiro relembrava as palavras de Alice, enquanto batalhava sorridente, dançando num rio de sangue. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Sentiu-se pela primeira vez estranho ao ser elogiado. Uma sensação engraçada que o estremecia da cabeça aos pés. "Cósquinha!" Pensava. Algo que não sentiu a muito tempo.<br>Era muito amado na época como chapeleiro da rainha branca, e, embora seu trabalho fosse encantador, a vida não era tão engraçada como deveria. A aparição de Alice o fez perder o horário do chá, e por ela não conseguiu descobrir porque um corvo parece com uma escrivaninha. Mas com ela, sentia-se feliz. Compreendido, talvez, por perceber que não era o único louco – Além do coelho cinza – e que alguém no país das maravilhas pudesse entendê-lo. O chapeleiro segurou o chapéu e sorriu enquanto fincava sua espada em um soldado vermelho. Seus olhos tomaram uma cor avermelhada com o ardor do combate, mas logo voltaram a cor original quando se lembrou de Alice. "Alice? Era o nome do sapo da visita do chá do dia tetrassado? Espera...Alice?" Fez uma cara confusa ao tentar relembrar. "Que coisa, eu não me lembro..."  
>A rainha vermelha esperava impaciente, tamborilando os dedos nos braços do trono. Estava muito confiante sobre a batalha; não iria perder para a garotinha-do-papai, sua irmã mais nova, a adorada por todos. Ela tinha um ás nas mangas, seu dragão, enquanto ela apenas tinha uma garota irritante, que mal erguia a espada com uma mão.<p>

_Porém, por via das dúvidas..._  
>- E mesmo que vença o combate... – A rainha ergueu o queixo triunfante. - ...irá perder a batalha!<p>

Alice estava ofegante. Apoiou-se nos joelhos, e afastou mechas loiras dos olhos. Ouviu um rugido atrás de si, e uma labareda dourada nas suas costas. Ergueu-se o mais rápido o possível e saiu correndo.  
>Alice estava em um castelo em ruínas, um ótimo desvio das labaredas.<br>O dragão planou voou, quando viu que o trecho ficara esguio demais para ele. Alice correu mais alguns metros, tentando ganhar vantagem quando se viu encurralada pelo grande precipício a sua frente.  
>"Não tem jeito..." – Pensou irritada. Ergueu a espada a espera do dragão;<p>

Um rugido. Ecoou como um trovão no campo de batalha. Imediatamente, todos se calaram. A cabeça do dragão caiu no chão, seu corpo débil tombou, e do alto cume do precipício, surgiu Alice, em sua armadura reluzente, embainhando a espada coberta de sangue.  
>Gritos de felicidade. A rainha branca sorriu, o chapeleiro dançou, os guerreiros bradaram; Todo País das maravilhas estremecia em alegria. A rainha vermelha urrou de raiva, e seus súditos se viraram contra ela.<br>Depois de anunciar o castigo para a Rainha vermelha e seu valete, A rainha branca pegou um pouco de sangue do dragão e ofereceu a Alice.  
>Com o jarrinho em suas mãos, Alice encarou todos, com os olhos lacrimejando. Despediu-se carinhosamente de todos, prometendo que um dia voltaria a vê-los novamente. Deu um beijo carinhoso na testa do chapeleiro, e tomou o líquido alaranjado.<br>Silêncio.  
>Alice Fechou os olhos por uns instantes, mas nada aconteceu. Olhou em torno, mas tudo permanecia o mesmo. Todos encararam a rainha branca atrás de respostas.<br>A rainha vermelha sorriu e soltou uma gargalhada. Parecia que já tinha superado a traição do valete.  
>- Eu tinha absoluta certeza que venceria o combate. – Sua cabeça gigante trombou com os guardas que a seguravam – porém, por via das dúvidas, dei ao dragão uma droga que retardaria sua força brutal; mas em compensação cancelaria seu poder miraculoso de levar humanos a Terra do sol.<p> 


	2. Business

_- Eu tinha absoluta certeza que venceria o combate. – Sua cabeça gigante trombou com os guardas que a seguravam – porém, por via das dúvidas, dei ao dragão uma droga que retardaria sua força brutal; mas em compensação cancelaria seu poder miraculoso de levar humanos a Terra do sol._

B U S I N E S S

_Um pacto com a Rainha vermelha?_

Todos se entreolharam. O coelho branco deu um passo a frrente, agitando o relógio e dizendo:

- Mas que ultraje!

Todos os súditos entraram em discussão. Exasperados, avançaram ameaçadoramente a Rainha má. Em resposta, ela lançou um olhar de desprezo, empinou o nariz e virou a cara. Só não a enforcaram ali mesmo porque respeitavam seu laço sanguíneo com a Rainha Branca - e que, por si só, sua enorme cabeça já exalava medo.

O chapeleiro estava tranquilo em seu lugar, junto com a Lebre de março, preparando um chá improvisado para comemorar a vitória. Derramavam chá e discutiam sobre o [i]Tempo[/i], perguntando-se se Ele os desculparia e retornaria a bater. Tweedledum e Tweedledee brigavam entre si, diferindo sobre [i]quem estava certo ao achar que Alice deveria retornar a sua terra natal.[/i] Até mesmo o pequeno ovo Humpty Dumpty estava no campo de batalha, brincando com uma espada afiada apesar das orientações de não fazê-lo.

Parecia que naquele bando de loucos, os únicos que não esqueceram a situação de Alice era a própria menina, a Rainha vermelha - que aguardava a menor brecha para fugir - e a Rainha Branca, que junto de seu bispo, discutiam sobre a decisão mais viável.

- E o velho espelho? Ela não passara por ali certa vez? Tenho certeza que retornaria junto a sua gata se retornasse por lá. - A rainha branca inclinava-se em seu trono - Alías, creio que Marie deve estar preocupada com a demora dela. Do jeito que adora a menina, se não a avisarmos tenho certeza que entrará no País das Maravilhas atrás de Alice.

- Infelizmente, o espelho recusa-se a trabalhar desde que a menina teve seu último sonho. - O bispo enrolava o bigode com a ponta do dedo. Parou ao perceber que ele ficara ondulado. - Não gostou muito do jeito que bagunçou sua casa.

- Bem, e as outras portas? O buraco na árvore, a velha poça d'água... - e então a rainha citou inúmeros portais e métodos diferentes, todos em que o bispo teve o desprazer de responder que de algum modo estavam interditados ou impossibilitados.

Um pouco impaciente, a loira interrompeu a discussão dos dois

.

- O que? Isso significa que eu não vou poder voltar...? - Alice fechou os olhos, novamente cheios de lágrima. - Nunca mais verei papai, mamãe, Marie ou minha irmã...? - Sua voz não passou de sussurro.

O campo de batalha calou-se. Até mesmo as peças de Xadrez e as flores que os rodeavam pararam - apesar de não [i]apreciarem [/i] Alice.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela? - Perguntou o coelho branco.

A rainha branca se levantou, e em silêncio se encaminhou até a rainha vermelha. Sorriu tristemente, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer em seguida:

- Irmã.

A rainha vermelha lançou um olhar de desdém. Encarou a , dos pés a cabeça e fez um "humf." Ainda assim, encorajou-a com os dedos a continuar.

-O que quer em troca do antídoto?

- Não é óbvio? - A rainha sorriu. - Quero a coroa.


	3. Trap

_- Calados! – rugiu a ex-rainha, num gesto brusco. Inevitavelmente todos estremeceram com sua voz irritantemente fina. - Se vocês querem que a garota retorne para a sua família, é melhor cederem a coroa._

**T R A P**

_Perder a liberdade, ou prender todos os outros?_

- A coroa? – Sibilou o chapeleiro, com os olhos faiscando enquanto sacava sua espada.

Murmúrios. Altos, eloqüentes. O campo zumbia em protestos. Até aqueles que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo levantavam-se do chão para urrarem em pé contra a rainha vermelha.

- Calados! – rugiu a ex-rainha, num gesto brusco. Inevitavelmente todos estremeceram com sua voz irritantemente fina. - Se vocês querem que a garota retorne para a sua família, é melhor cederem a coroa. – Sorriu lúgubre, ao ver que todos a encaravam indecisos. – E que seja rápida a escolha, pois não serei breve nas torturas.

-Pois eu hei de mostrar-lhe o que é tortura! – a lebre de março exclamara do outro lado do campo. Jogou dois jogos ingleses de chá, sem sucesso em acertá-la.

A multidão ganhou vigor e avançou sem parar na direção da mulher anã. Os próprios guardas já não entendiam a razão de protegê-la e não os impediram. Carta por carta, peça por peça, escalavam-se uns aos outros até a plataforma alta onde ela recuava amedrontada pela raiva súbita. Tweedledee e Tweedledum estavam prestes a agarrar-lhe pelos cabelos quando a rainha branca, num suave suspiro, pediu que eles parassem.

- Caros súditos! O que minha irmã pede nada mais é do que justo. - Mais gritos revoltados. – Alice é a nossa libertadora; foi ela que nos guiou por esse campo, e mesmo não sendo desse mundo, não hesitou em nos liderar. Devemos a ela nossa liberdade.

- Minha alteza, - o coelho retirou sua cartola num gesto cortes, aproximando-se lentamente da rainha com os olhos cravados no chão. – Nenhum de nós quer que Alice esteja presa a esse mundo. Mas não vamos deixar que sua irmã retorne ao poder. Passamos meio século sob sua custódia e agora temos nossa liberdade. E infelizmente, temo que todo o povo pense assim.

- O coelho está certo. – O bispo e conselheiro apressaram em concordar. – A própria Alice não gostaria que fôssemos presos em seu lugar. Não é, Alice?

A loira que durante todo esse tempo mantivera-se calada ao lado do trono apenas retrucou uma palavra incompreensível, que o bispo fez questão de aceitar como um sim. Seus olhos azulados vagavam sem rumo; Perturbados, talvez até irritados com aquela situação.

Não entendia. Percorrera aquele mundo extenso, invadira os domínios da rainha vermelha, batalhara por um povo a qual não pertencia. Tanto por algo que já não fazia sentido. Afinal, porque eles estavam decidindo sua liberdade? Ela não era livre para escolher o que fazer com sua própria vida?

A rainha branca não demorou a notar o comportamento melancólico de Alice. Abandonou o bispo no meio de seu discurso sobre as maravilhas do Mundo das Maravilhas e disfarçadamente aproximou-se da menina.

- Não se preocupe. – Murmurou docemente. - Não vou abandoná-la.

Alice limitou-se a sorrir em resposta. Não sabia bem o que pensar sobre o assunto. Parecia confuso demais.

- Ei, psiu! – o Gato de Cheshire cantarolou. – Aliice! Sua louca, louquíssima. Disse-lhe que era doida mais pouco quis me ouvir não*? Veja no que deu!

Alice voltou-se para seu fiel amigo. Sua cabeça pequena estava apoiada na alta plataforma enquanto seus pezinhos mal tocavam o chão. Os olhinhos esverdeados sorriram sombrios para Alice, num malicioso tom de deboche.

- Preocupada com sua sentença? – ele rebolou pelo ar. Um sorriso excêntrico deu parte em seu rosto.

- Do que está falando? Estamos decidindo como reagir à ameaça da Rainha.

- Nãao. – O gato debochado esticou suas pernas – O assunto mudou quando ela pediu a coroa em troca. Agora estamos decidindo condenar ou não sua liberdade.

- A rainha nunca permitiria. – Alice se levantou – Ela... não iria me abandonar.

- Será? – o Gato pôs se a rir – Olhe para ela! Pode ser pura e ingênua, mas jamais deixaria de pensar em seu povo. Você faz parte do povo?

- Não mas...

- Mas?

Uma faísca brilhou nos olhos de Alice. Ficara mais tímida, descrente da realidade, mas jamais perdera o que parecia ser sua essência: Seu gênio irritadiço e orgulhoso.

- Gato de Cheshire! – Alice exclamou. Lembrava-se do travesso em seus sonhos. Só esquecera-se de como podia ser desagradável. Duvidar de uma das únicas pessoas em que confiava? – Como pode duvidar? Tenha mais modos. Sua própria rainha disse-me que não me abandonaria. E ela não irá! Assim como todos que estão aqui.

- Se está tão confiante... – Ele esboçou um sorriso. Desapareceu num piscar de olhos para reaparecer bem acima da cabeça de Alice, brincando com seus fios de cabelo. Rapidamente trocou de assunto: Parece-me que todos estão cuidando de sua própria cabeça, enquanto esqueceram-se da maior delas. – Apontou para a rainha vermelha. – Não era dela que devíamos estar duvidando?

Alice absorveu as palavras lentamente. Sua testa enrugou-se ao perceber o que ele quis dizer. Virou-se para ele, mas já tinha desaparecido.

- Obrigada.

Rapidamente, ela sacou sua espada da bainha e segurou-lhe pelo punho.

- Não está certo. – A menina levantou-se bruscamente. O bispo parou de falar, olhando fixamente para a espada que Alice agora empunhava em sua direção.

- Alice! – Repreendeu a rainha. Mas ela não abaixou a espada.

- Onde está o suposto antídoto miraculoso a que se refere? – e então o bispo compreendeu que não se tratava dele e recuou rapidamente. A espada agora apontava para a grande cabeça da Rainha Vermelha.

- Ora! – Bufou a rainha em menosprezo. – Eu não levaria comigo para o campo de batalha e muito menos contaria a vocês onde ele poderia estar.

- Pois eu duvido da existência dele. – Alice a desafiou. – Aposto que é apenas ladainha para escapulir da sua punição.

A cabeça da Rainha vermelha inchou e tomou como cor um vermelho sangue, tamanha era sua raiva. Suas mãozinhas cerradas em punhos tremelicavam e tentavam debilmente socá-la de longe.

- Como se atreve! A duvidar de minha palavra e ainda por cima dizer que falo _ladainhas_! – Os guardas que afastaram-se dela, com os olhos temerosos a sua cabeça. – Ora! Onde já se ouviu? Uma mera humana do mundo de cima, apontar para mim uma espada. Digo _minha_ espada!

- Então me prove que diz a verdade. Enquanto isso não vai passar de mentiras.

A rainha vermelha – que não era boba – entendeu suas pretensões e acalmou-se. Rapidamente recuperou sua compostura enquanto suas bochechas retornavam ao branco giz de sua pele.

- Não preciso provar-lhe nada. Basta para eu saber que digo a verdade e que você duvida de mim por insegurança. – rebateu a rainha pomposamente.

A rainha branca, num leve gracejo, colocou sua mão em cima dos ombros de Alice. Ela percebeu que ainda estava apontando a espada para a Rainha e tratou de abaixá-la.

- Não se preocupe querida. – Branca sussurrou para Alice. - Coelho, convoque o oráculo. – A rainha puxou a menina para longe – Vamos averiguar isso agora.


	4. Doubt

_Então prove-me que diz a verdade. Enquanto isso não vai passar de mentiras._

_Não se iluda com o que não existe. Não duvide do que é verdade. _

A Rainha Branca deixou Alice aos cuidados do coelho. A menina encarou seus olhos vagos com um sorriso bobo. Branca cochichou rapidamente uma nota a um guarda, que assentiu entusiasmado. Depois, dirigiu-se a multidão para cuidar dos feridos. O bispo encarou Alice com profundo desprezo antes de juntar-se a sua rainha.  
>- Sabe, - O coelho branco aproximou-se de Alice com a cabeça baixa - o Bispo não gostou nem um pouco que tenha interrompido-o no seu discurso.<br>- Não acho que tenha que me preocupar. – Alice murmurou. O Bispo ainda a encarava de longe, mas parecia aflito ao ser correspondido.  
>O coelho suspirou. Mexeu em seu relógio com nervosismo, apalpando sua superfície metálica. Os olhinhos vermelhos alternavam sua atenção nos ponteiros e em Alice. Seu pulmão inflava com dificuldade, mas não passava de um mero suspiro para ouvidos comuns. A menina mau percebia o estrago que sua presença trazia ao coelho.<br>- Talvez... Talvez devesse descansar. Sua armadura tem 5 kg – o Coelho puxou-a para baixo, tentando forçá-la a se sentar – Lutar contra um dragão deve ser cansativo.  
>Seu coraçãozinho disparou. Agora sentada, o bichinho podia visualizar sua face por completo. Hematomas e cortes leves cobriam o giz pálido da sua pele. Receoso, o Coelho tocou sua bochecha, os olhinhos tímidos exprimindo preocupação e sofrimento.<br>- Você está bem, senhorita? Como fui indelicado! Devia ter percebido antes...  
>- Ah. – Alice tocou seus ferimentos – Isso? Não se preocupe. Nada disso compara-se com o que vocês devem ter passado. Veja; - delicadamente segurou a pata do coelho, mostrando uma mancha avermelhada - Este corte me parece mais grave.<br>E antes que pudesse retrucar, a menina rasgou parte da malha de sua armadura para atar o machucado. Ele observou-a rubro enquanto amarrava o pedaço de pano ao redor de sua pata.  
>- Pronto. – Disse ao se levantar. – Vai impedir que o sangue continue, pelo menos.<br>A menina acariciou o coelho carinhosamente antes de afastar-se e ir atrás de um guarda. O coelho encarou-a com admiração.  
>- Obrigado.<p>

?

- Ei! – Alice aproximou-se de um guarda. – Para onde estão indo?  
>O guarda parecia estar com pressa. Ia de um lado para outro, agrupando a massa de animais, mas interrompeu-se ao ver que se tratava de Alice.<br>- Alice... – Ele pareceu surpreso em vê-la, mas logo se recompôs. Ajeitou sua roupa branca pomposa e capacete em forma de copas. - Estamos retornando ao Castelo. A Rainha fará uma reunião com o Oráculo.  
>- Sabe onde ela está?<br>- Está ali – o guarda apontou para um pequeno agrupado de pessoas e animais sentados no chão. Cartas vermelhas e brancas corriam de um lado para outro, gritando ordens entre si. – Ela quis cuidar dos feridos antes de partir. – Respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso - Graças a sua bondade, metades dos habitantes serão socorridos no Castelo.  
>- Entendo. Talvez seja melhor falar com ela em outra ocasião.<br>Mas o patrulha não estava mais lá; estava ajudando duas marmotas a carregarem seus entulhos. Alice suspirou amargurada. O jeito seria seguir aquele fluxo de pessoas.  
>Subitamente uma sombra azulada passou por seus olhos. Recuou alguns passos e esfregou os olhos, atordoada.<br>O que acabara de ver?  
>Ao reabri-los, Alice viu que nada havia fora do ordinário. O cenário continuava o mesmo. Um tanto desapontada, voltou rapidamente para a trilha que todos seguiam. Deveria estar muito cansada.<br>- Aliice...  
>Ela virou-se para a floresta. Aquela voz parecia levemente familiar. Temerosa, observou o matagal assustada, aguardando qualquer sinal de vida. A passos leves, a espada à posta, Alice aproximou-se do matagal com cuidado.<br>- Quem está aí?  
>Uma fumaça densa esvoaçou até seu rosto. Tossiu com a fragrância exuberante de flores. Irritada, levantou os olhos lacrimejantes para Absolem, a lagartixa com seu inseparável narguilé. Parecia tão flácida como jamais fora, com sua pele azulada pálida, os olhos cansados e perdidos.<br>- Ora... Ainda por aqui? Pensei que voltaria para sua terra assim que recebesse a poção. – A lagartixa tomou outro trago antes de prosseguir: - Preferiu ficar por mais algum tempo? Ou seria permanente?  
>- Absolem. – Alice murmurou. Abaixou a espada enquanto aproximava-se da lagartixa em cima do cogumelo.<br>- Me parece perdida. Novamente. – Absolem murmurou, com a voz rouca e rangida. – O que a traz aqui?  
>- Ouvi uma voz fina me chamando. Me parecia... – Alice olhou ao seu redor - estranhamente familiar.<br>Absolem encarou a incrédulo. Soltou uma gargalhada extasiante, envergando suas costas a ponto de quebrá-la. Largou seu narguilé enquanto se contorcia num riso contagiante. Quase caiu do cogumelo mas sua calda o manteve firme junto ao caule.  
>Confusa pela reação súbita da lagarta, Alice bateu seu pé e levantou a espada. Ele achava que estava mentindo?<br>- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou irritada. – Não estou mentido! Ouvi alguém me chamando!  
>- Sim, sim! – Absolem enxugou duas lágrimas, ainda entre risos. – Sei disso! Só acho engraçado que não reconheça a voz.<br>Alice manteve-se me silêncio. Ele sabia de alguma coisa.  
>- Não foi você que me chamou?<br>- Provavelmente não...  
>- O que isso significa?<br>- Que terá que descobrir por si só. 

_Aquela lagartixa arrogante..._


End file.
